Project Summary CurePSP is a nonprofit organization whose mission is awareness, education, care, and cure for progressive supranuclear palsy (PSP), corticobasal degeneration (CBD) and related diseases. CurePSP conducts an annual International Research Symposium that brings together international researchers and clinicians to hear about and discuss the latest advances in prime of life neurodegeneration including PSP, CBD, and related diseases. For the first time, CurePSP has teamed up with the PSP Association in the United Kingdom (UK) to jointly host the PSP & CBD International Research Symposium at the Royal College for Physicians in London, UK on October 25/26, 2018. The symposium will attract not only basic scientists looking at the pathology and molecular and genetic mechanisms of tauopathies, but also clinicians and pharmaceutical industry will present the latest results of clinical research. Sessions include updates from the PSP Genetics Consortium, the brain banks in North America and Europe, and the latest clinical trials; patient registries and natural history studies, biomarkers as well as keynote lectures on the newest results in tauopathy research. The symposium also highlights research efforts by PSPA and CurePSP grantees and is open to all researchers, clinicians, and healthcare professionals including other patients organizations interested in tauopathy research. The research symposium also assists the CurePSP Scientific Advisory Board (SAB) in identifying work of exceptional promise, which may then be considered for additional funding. Early-stage researchers are encouraged to attend and their registration fee is waived if a poster is presented. The requested budget would cover travel and accommodation for all invited speakers. Dissemination activities include the writing of (i) a manuscript of the proceedings of the conference for publication in a peer-review journal and (ii) a blog about the conference on social media. In a truly international and collaborative approach the PSP & CBD International Research Symposium will help to facilitate scientific exchange and provide an excellent networking platform among academic and pharma attendees.